Curse of Dreams
by The Chat Marauders
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. A curse from a deadly necklace could be the most wondrous thing to happen to you.  -Short story on what happened while Katie was unconscious after touching the Opal Necklace.-


Another flippant remark sparking ingenuity in our minds. In case you haven't read from us before, this is a collaborated piece, and the sections are marked off by the nickname of whoever wrote that piece. Enjoy

**Tufty:** Panic was overtaking Katie's mind. She couldn't control herself. Her body was moving but she wasn't moving it. The package was in her arms, she didn't even know what it was or who had given it to her. She didn't even know where her body was taking it. It had all happened too fast. Before she knew it she was walking towards the castle, her friend by her side, arguing with her and reaching for the package. Katie couldn't even hear her, or herself. She was fighting to try and take control of her own body. And that was when it happened. The package ripped, and the necklace fell out and onto her hand, the pendant grazing the hole in her glove. She saw a flash of opal before all light and feeling was ripped away from her and she entered a world of darkness. She felt nothing, thought nothing, and saw nothing, until she heard a low sensual voice in the nothing, calling her name. "What is that?" she thought to herself. The low voice chuckled as if hearing her thoughts. "Katie… have you come to play with me?" She couldn't tell if the voice was male, or female, but she could tell that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Wh-Who are you!" She called out to the darkness.

The low voice called back "You have seen me; you have touched my opal chain, and now we play." She suddenly felt a warm breath on her neck. Katie jumped, not having sensed anyone near, her brown eyes searching the darkness, trying to find any shape or light in the black. Invisible hands trailed down her arms while invisible lips found her jaw line and neck. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs and twisting in her stomach.

"Wh-What's going on?" She stammered out, her mind becoming fogged over by desire for this invisible being to touch her more.

"Oh Katie, I've waited for a new toy, and you're better than I had hoped." Desire swept over her as those invisible hands caressed her sides and breasts. She hadn't noticed the absence of her clothes, and had no time to wonder over it for the presence had just reached her very sensitive nipples. Katie moaned quietly, yearning for more. The presence of the necklace chuckled lowly at her response, reaching to caress her thighs and hips. She was lost in bliss as she felt its mouth travel up and down her neck nibbling and sucking, a quick nip to her ear sent her gasping, and a languorous breath sent her sighing. She had never felt anything quite like it. And suddenly, it was all ripped away and she heard the voice chuckling in the darkness, waiting for her to beg for more.

**Talon:** "P-please…" she asked the voice in the air around her, "Who… what are you?"

A low chuckle greeted her and she whirled around desperately to try to locate it but failing. Her only other response was the return of those invisible hands. They ran smoothly down her sides, finding her sensitive spots.

"Please!" Katie begged "I want to SEE you… To… touch you…"

"Is that what you really want?" that smooth, sensual voice asked again.

"Y-yes! I do!" she cried desperately, wanting so badly to know the source of the amazing feelings she was receiving.

"As you wish." The voice conceded.

Suddenly, before her, appeared a man. His eyes were gorgeous opals, incandescent in the clear white light in the empty space. His hair was the color of golden sunshine, tousled and wonderful. He, too, was naked, revealing a perfect body.

Slowly, he approached Katie where she stood, awestruck. Tenderly, he took her face in both his hands, lightly caressing her tender cheeks. Then, with a sincere dedication in his gorgeous eyes, he moved towards her, taking her lips in his own. Katie moaned and pressed against the strange and wonderful man, desperate to feel every inch of his body against her own.

**Vixen:**Katie had no idea where she was or if this was really even happening. All she knew was that she never wanted this mysterious man to stop kissing her. She had never felt anything like the soft, yet bruising touch she was currently experiencing. Katie had lost track of where his lips and hands were now, only knowing that every inch of her body was submersed in pleasure.

Her focus suddenly snapped to one pinpointed spot. The mysterious opal-eyed man had stepped away, removing the full-body contact that Katie had been enjoying. Instead of overall pleasure, he seemed to have decided that certain areas needed direct attention. He was now kneeling in front of her, and the only touch he was allowing her skin was that of his breath on her most sensitive of spots.

"My dear Katie, if you want to play, you have to ask for it," he whispered. Katie shivered in response. The bursts of air from his speech all hit their target exactly, making her a quivering ball of nerves, exactly as he had intended.

She opened her mouth to respond, but her mouth had gone dry. Quickly, she swallowed and licked her lips before managing to reply, "P - Please. Please don't tease me any longer. I need it. I need you."

Her mystery man growled with pleasure, finally dipping closer to the junction of her legs. He gave one languid lick from bottom to top before settling in, putting his tongue to work. All Katie could do was grip at his hair. She never wanted this to end.

**Tufty:**Pleasure came to her in the rolls of his tongue over her sensitive nub. Her knees felt like jelly, she didn't even know how she was still standing up. "Oh god" she whispered low and sensual. She felt the knot in her stomach coiling tighter and tighter as his tongue delved deeper and deeper inside of her. She felt almost as if she would pull his hair out with how tight her hands had clutched at his silky locks. His hand came down to rub his thumb over her hard nub as his mouth continued to pleasure her nether lips and folds, dipping in to taste her sweet nectar. She felt herself coming closer and closer to her peak, when she suddenly felt him break away from her, panting lightly. Her dark eyes snapped up to his opal ones in frustration. Her body was so tight and drawn. Her eyes begged him back to her, but he merely chuckled at her need, teasing her more. "What is it, my love?" He asked teasingly, his velvet voice sending shivers through her body.

She merely growled trying to reach to touch him against some invisible force that kept her in place. At least now she knew how she had stayed upright at that onslaught of pleasure. She watched him with lust darkened eyes as he slowly circled closer to her, his eyes devouring her body. A rugged gasp escaped his lips as he made a sudden attack to her neck from behind, his teeth sinking into her delicate skin sending stabs of pleasure to her already coiled center. She felt him press his firm body against her backside and moaned at the feel of his hardened member pressed into her arse. His mouth lavished up and down her neck and shoulder leaving fiery trails of passion in his wake. Slowly Katie felt herself turned around and lowered to the ground. A pleasant surprise when her back hit some sort of soft plush material instead of the hard cold ground she had expected. A groan of satisfaction came from the beautiful man as he lowered himself on top of her, his hard member lined up perfectly with the entrance of her chamber of secrets. Their breath was unanimously shallow in anticipation, his muscles strained to keep himself above her. With a swift movement he buried himself deep inside of her groaning at the feel of her tight walls constricting around the large intrusion. "God you're so tight" he murmured, keeping himself still inside of her to allow her to adjust before slowly easing himself out of her, relishing in the feel of her walls tightening, trying to keep him from leaving her. Slamming back inside of her, he purred at her low moan of pleasure.

Katie had never felt so full in her life. He was stretching her further than she thought possible, and she loved the feeling. Granted she had only ever had one other inside of her before, Oliver paled considerably in length compared to the mysterious man buried hilt deep inside of her. Her body convulsed happily as his thrusts became faster, and deeper. His strokes were beautiful, as he thrust in and out of her slowly increasing speed as her rhythm matched his and earnest bucks of pleasure filled his being almost entirely. As he increased speed his thrust became more fervent, yearning for the release inside of her. He was close, he could feel it. And from the thrusts and moans of the young woman below him, he knew she was close too. Latching himself onto her neck, at the pulse point, he could feel her heart beating erratically as he pounded into her, her arms had wrapped themselves around his back and her nails dug into his flesh.

Katie shuddered, feeling herself so close she couldn't even breathe. His ministrations on her neck and his hand kneading her chest finally threw her over the edge as she convulsed on his hard dick raking her nails into him. Ecstasy overtook her mind as she felt him empty his seed deep inside of her, and collapse on top of her. It was in this moment of completion that she noticed a tugging on her navel. She looked into her lover's eyes and saw despair as he recognized what was happening. "No. No," he said desperately. "Don't leave me Katie. I've waited so long for you."

"What's happening?" She asked, panicking. She didn't want to leave this mysterious man. She felt connected to him in so many more ways than his limbs entwined with hers and his sex buried deep within her own. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw before blinding white light was his pleading opal eyes, begging her not to leave him.

"Katie, are you there?" Madam Pomfrey asked the slowly waking girl.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked dazedly, shocked at the feelings she still had whirling around in her body. "Where am I? Where _was_ I?" _How can I get back?_ She silently added onto her insensible questions.

"You're alright now sweetie. You touched a very dangerous dark necklace. It would be best if you just sleep for now." Katie nodded slowly, trying to make sense of her memories, and committing the dream, or experience to memory forever.

Please review if you enjoyed it! 


End file.
